


Girl's talk.

by rashyhobbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 天氣很藍，蛋糕很美味，杏仁餅配情詩孰甜孰蜜，那是個好問題。註：內為《怪獸與牠們的產地》和《丹麥女孩》的Crossover，作者天生是個雷貨，請慎點。





	

噢，莉莉，我覺得妳的煩惱都好可愛。

受到朋友之邀，她正坐在咖啡廳戶外雙人小圓桌的座位區，突然間用迷惑眾生的聲調感嘆道。  
對坐半晌不發一語的留著一頭捲翹紅髮的女孩，略彆扭地飄了共進下午茶的她一眼，

奎妮……抱歉我說過不要破我的心。

甜心，妳找我出來不就是為了妳害羞說不出口的事嗎。  
她撥了撥金髮、欣賞對方新買的（或者說是男友送的－－雖然莉莉堅持他們不是男女朋友，還不是）淺綠絲質垂墜衫，不帶歉意地笑。

就階級而言她不該這麼覺得的，但她忍不住為好友的追求者感到可惜。  
她捏起瓷杯淺啜紅茶，指腹輕摸杯身，胖胖的弧度讓她想起她的丈夫：我的圓滾滾的雅各，說他不太懂怎麼討好女孩子，但我每天收到他特地為我做的甜點，我只覺得好快樂......

對~妳覺得雅各真是最與眾不同的莫魔，比起巫師們一點都不遜色。  
好友順口替她接上每次提及丈夫必加註的評語。

被搶接了話並察覺到對方的調侃，她也不惱，撒嬌輕搖雙肩將對話切回重點。

我的意思是......收到對方送的禮物。妳難道不這麼覺得嗎？

莉莉沒有抬頭，而是捏著銀叉低垂著眼，像是想把起司蛋糕烤焦似的瞪著，又像只是在確認出門前妝點的指甲油是否均勻完好。  
察覺好友的情緒，她忍不住伸出手覆蓋莉莉的手背：別這樣莉莉……

但我真的變胖了！

莉莉瞬間丟下蛋糕叉、手指從臉頰摸至頸側、深入如她的焦慮一般的火焰色髮絲中，試圖加倍掩飾已用絲巾與捲髮掩蓋的線條。

妳能想像嗎！認識他之前我也很愛吃甜食，但怎麼吃都沒有變胖，我可是同事裡臀圍最小的，但現在每天一份點心，我胖到快連床都睡不下了！

那就趕快睡雙人床吧，她心想。

妳太誇張了甜心~嗯......也不要把烏拉的話當真……  
她雙手在空中下壓兩下，想緩和莉莉的情緒，但沒想到卻提醒了對方造成反效果。

烏拉！對，她居然還說「噢~談戀愛的人真容易大驚小怪，你們正好有夫妻臉~」

喔……仁慈的路易斯，天知道姊姊告誡過她多少次不要亂破心亂講話，奎妮咬唇，但只懊惱了1秒馬上忍不住笑了出來，因為她可以想像烏拉兩指夾著菸，塗著豔紅唇膏對著莉莉大笑的樣子，啊，她還看到老像個老母雞以照顧莉莉為己任的歌妲馬上摀住烏拉笑到不能喘氣的嘴。

她深呼吸努力忍回笑意但為時已晚，她抬頭看見莉莉垮著一張俏臉，灰綠色的眼睛眨呀眨，眼淚有如懸崖上的小花搖搖欲墜。

所以妳也同意我變胖，而且跟帕西一樣胖胖臉。

我同意……啊！我的意思是，夫妻臉－－呃、不是啦只有部長......噗！

被解救的丹恩，莫魔都那麼有趣嗎？  
幸好她沒有像姊姊一樣每天都要在魔法國會機要重地上班、出任務，不然她要怎麼面對部長。

奎妮金坦……

抱歉！我現在連話都說不好......我的意思是，妳不胖！夫妻臉也沒有什麼不好。

帕西跟我沒什麼……而且妳確定？

好友以眼神對她的說詞投以不信任票。  
肩負著好友特意找她出來徵詢意見的心意，她當然不能辜負並將自己的名聲砸碎在地。

如果妳很介意過度攝取……嗯，熱量，也許可以跟他好好談談？……即使每天的杏仁餅和情話都很美味？  
她瞥向莉莉面前一口也沒動的甜點，說到一半察覺好友內心的掙扎補充道。

莉莉絞緊餐廳附的手巾，垂眸進行天人交戰。

拒絕帕西的好意......看來只能這樣了。

看莉莉難過（對甜食和對部長都有，但好像對甜食的部分比較多？奎妮決定忽略這點。）又委屈的樣子，心生不捨。

但妳要相信，不管妳怎麼改變，部長愛的都是妳，不因為妳的身材或長相，只因為那是妳。

好友果不其然心生感動，張嘴欲言又止，但感謝的心意她已經收到了。  
她對著莉莉笑了笑，越過桌子握著她的手給她支持與鼓勵，其實在她看來，好友的身材還是一樣完美，大概只有身為畫家、對自己要求極高的莉莉才會如此敏感。

莉莉。

兩人聽聲旋即抬頭，她見到莉莉後方不知何時已站著一身黑色大衣的男人。

嗨，部長。  
嗨，帕西。

男人向她點頭致意，然後將注意力轉回女友身上。  
她看到魔法國會魔法安全部的部長雙手捧起好友的臉蛋，莉莉好像有些不自在地不想讓部長摸到可能變胖的臉頰，但部長低頭一次次喚著「莉莉」、「莉莉」。  
好友纖細修長的背影小幅度晃了幾下，才願意把頭抬起來跟部長四目相對。

雖然從她的角度看不到，但整天愁眉苦臉的好友，應該終於露出今天第一個微笑吧。

但她沒有忘記自己的責任，身為好姊妹，她要學姊姊一樣即使冒著衝撞上司的風險，仍要堅持正義、代為轉達。

咳、部長，不好意思打擾您，有關您每天－－  
奎妮！

才剛出言，馬上聽到好友內心的制止，她只好對疑惑地看著她的上司另編一套說詞，結束這個尷尬的場面。

她透過破心聽見部長與好友低聲呢喃，說著今天的杏仁餅是哪家甜點的得意之作、明天如果是檸檬塔的話喜不喜歡，而好友回道每天都收到他的用心她很開心……

號稱尚未踏入情侶階段的倆人雙雙回身向她道別，搭著臂彎漸行漸遠。  
她笑著揮揮手，把莉莉留下的蛋糕與含糖奶茶順口解決。

追求者兼心上人準備的點心，怎麼可能拒絕得了呢？  
何況阻止追求者去討好想追的對象，也著實是件殘忍的事。

她含著蛋糕叉凝望晴朗湛藍的天空，那朵雲好像剛出爐的吐司麵包。

===========================  
小劇場：

每天都送來一份點心，你也不嫌煩。

對想追求的人送上禮物，是美好的事，只怕你嫌我煩。  
走在石磚鋪成的街道，美國魔法國會機要幹部目不斜視，神態自若道。

當然不是，而且……我不懂你要的是什麼。  
未料對方說得如此理所當然，莉莉搭著對方的臂彎，略為垂眸。

我要妳當我的女朋友，當我的妻子。

那你還等什麼？  
深怕顯得自己太急躁，她連忙又講了點什麼緩和：歌妲現在不在這。

呵……追求者輕笑，但不是嘲笑：我只是覺得，妳那麼美、那麼膽怯、那麼古典，好像我想向妳告白，都必須徵詢妳的同意。

唔，女孩不甚滿意這答案，噘嘴說著反話。哼，不同意。

也不能吻妳？  
男人此時停了下來，側過身來面對賭氣的女孩，領口的寶石反射著微光，色澤與女孩的衣裝相輝映。

不。

莉莉、莉莉……  
男人從胸膛震動般低喚、嘆息，捧起心上人白潤的雙頰，女孩覺得那聲音彷彿在他的指尖與她的髮間迴盪。

莉莉、莉莉、莉莉……

一定是那聲音下了什麼咒語，討厭的巫師。等她回神時手已經環在男人肩上、喉嚨發著抖、簡直不能自己。

隨著自己吐出不忍卒聽的破碎音節，她看見近在咫尺的那雙眉目間懷了笑意越靠越近，而她也閉上了眼。

===========================  
雷貨的話：檸檬塔好吃喔（嚕嚕米比ya）


End file.
